Millis Steel
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Millis Steel | jname=ミリス·スティール | tmname=Millis Steel | image=Millis Steel M17.png | size=110px | caption=Millis Steel | gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Kalos | relatives=Argus Steel (father) | anime=yes | epnum=SS030 | epname=Diancie — Princess of the Diamond Domain | enva=Brittney Lee Hamilton| java=Shōko Nakagawa| }} Millis Steel (Japanese: ミリス·スティール Millis Steel) is one of the secondary antagonists of Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. She is the daughter of master thief Argus Steel and works with her father to obtain 's diamonds. History Millis debuted at the end of Diancie — Princess of the Diamond Domain, monitoring Diancie via a secret spy feed recorded by her father's . In Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, Millis opened a door to the clock tower in Avignon Town in order to help Diancie escape from . She then returned to Argus's airship to inform him about Diancie's progress. Later, when Merilyn and Riot attacked and , Millis taunted them both to allow the group time to escape. When Diancie was bathed by 's in Allearth Forest, Millis and Argus arrived. Millis revealed that she only helped Diancie because she was feeling sorry for her. Merilyn and Riot also arrived and the thieves fought over Diancie. They took their fighting to an underground pool where slept in cocoon form, where the fighting eventually awakened the Destruction Pokémon. During Yveltal's rampage, Millis, Argus, and narrowly survived Yveltal's , but their Pokémon didn't, though protected them with . When they returned to the airship to fire missiles at Yveltal, they were petrified by its Oblivion Wing. Millis, Argus, and their Pokémon were revived later on by Xerneas's Geomancy. After these events, Millis and her father gave up their criminal life and opened a chocolate shop. Character As the daughter of master thief Argus Steel, she has taken pride in assisting him. When Diancie was unable to make diamonds properly, Millis took on the facade of having Diancie get to safety. However, after Diancie was bathed by 's , Millis's facade disappeared and continued her goal of getting Diancie. She still retained her antagonistic personality during 's onslaught despite being saved by and . Millis would often tease Argus about his chocolate-eating habits. Pokémon On hand is Millis's only known Pokémon. It was first seen with its Trainer when she helped Diancie escape the clock tower. Later, Chesnaught fought with the other thieves's Pokémon where it was taken to an underground pool in Allearth Forest. During 's onslaught of the Allearth Forest, Chesnaught used Spiky Shield to protect itself from Yveltal's but became petrified by Oblivion Wing. It was then revived by 's . Chesnaught's known moves are , and . Chesnaught is confirmed male in the English dub only.}} Borrowed from her father Argus Steel to spy on . None of Honedge's moves are known.}} throughout the movie as a means of aerial transport. None of Doublade's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=中川翔子 Shōko Nakagawa |en=Brittney Lee Hamilton |da=Tillie Bech |es_eu=Pilar Aguado |es_la=Mayra Arellano |it=Chiara Francese |ko=안영미 An Yeongmi |pl=Joanna Pach |pt_br=Kate Kelly }} In the manga In the movie adaptations Millis appeared in of the 17th movie. Pokémon is Millis's only known Pokémon. Chesnaught's known moves are and .}} Names Category:Movie antagonists Category:Professional thieves de:Gitta Stahl es:Millis Steel/Millis Hurtado fr:Mila D'Acier it:Milli Acciaio ja:ミリス・スティール zh:彌莉絲‧史提爾